<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Given by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836543">Given</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things seem a given...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xander/Seliph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Given</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for 100words, ""We are all mortal until the first kiss and the second glass of wine." - Eduardo Galeano"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seliph made no excuses for why he was absconding from the gathering with Nohr's Crown Prince, nor did he think he needed to. He'd been half on Xander's lap, after all, and it certainly wasn't the first time <i>that</i> had happened. </p>
<p>Neither had managed more than a couple of glasses of whatever wine his father and Lord Eldigan had procured-- There was no need, not when some things seemed a given. </p>
<p>Xander kissing him was a given, and there was no surprise in what would follow. They'd take what they could while in Askr, he supposed-- </p>
<p>What time they had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>